SWEETEST CANDY
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Sebastian doesn't allow Ciel any sweet foods. But Ciel goes for it anyway and ends up finding the sweetest way to lick Candy. SebasX Ciel One shot.


Stephanie: I just really wanted to make a fiction like this, since Ciel has a liking to sweet things. I hope you guys like it 33!

More Sebas X Ciel FTW !!

Please Review:) , i love reviews XD!

____________________________________________________________________

SWEETEST CANDY.

Ciel grumbled in his room, looking up to the ceiling. He was wrapped in soft, blue blankets that matched his eye. Today was quite a free day for him, and his butler had advised him to rest, all he ever did was work.

"That damned Sebastian…" he muttered to himself, tracing his fingers around his lips. Sebastian had not allowed him taste anything sugary for weeks, claiming it made him tired and exhausted. Really, sugar was supposed to give people energy, or so. He needed to quench this sensation. Cake might do, but he craved for candy. The youung boy loosened his eye patch, dropping it on the table beside him, revealing two different beautiful colored eyes. He stood up from his bed and walked out the door quietly.

He walked into the kitchen, searching through it carefully, and trying to make as little noise as possible. He did not want his butler to hear him, see him or realize what he was searching for almost frantically. If Sebastian did, the poor Earl will be regarded as childish for life; something he most hated.

After scattering through numerous shelves, Ciel finally found a single candy. A lollipop. He frowned like a child, as if he was angry at the candy itself.

He opened the wrapper slowly and took a soft lick, shoving the candy in his mouth. It felt refreshing, and better that his butler had not noticed he was in the kitchen. He heaved a sigh of relief, heading towards his room towards the kitchen door and stopped in shock.

"S-Sebastian!" he stuttered, his hand still on his candy stick and his eyes widened in shock. This was his damned house! He should not be afraid to take whatever he wanted.

Sebastian rested his hands over the door, with an amused expression on his face. His master was truly incredible.

Ciel felt the need to walk past the demon without a word of explanation, perhaps a little show of arrogance could shut his butler up, except for the fact that Sebastian had succeeded in blocking every passage possible from him. He sighed again.

"Sebastian let me pass throu-" Ciel stopped as Sebastian slyly pulled out the lollipop from his mouth. He flushed, looking at Sebastian confusedly. He knew Sebastian was going to throw it in the garbage. This was the only candy he could find in the whole house.

Sebastian smiled, watching his master's reaction. Dark eyes narrowed, studying the candy. _What did humans enjoy so much about this?._He took a long stroke from the candy, ignoring his master's stare for a few seconds.

Ciel was surprised. Sebastian had just licked candy...from his mouth. He didn't know if he should be disgusted by it, but he was sure he was aggravated.

"Give it back, It's the last one!" Ciel said in frustration.

His butler smirked, quirking his eyebrow. He took another long lick, before immersing the completely round candy into his mouth.

"Give it back Sebastian!" He was getting rather provoked. Sebastian was disobeying him over candy. Ciel watched as his butler pulled off the stick from his mouth, tossing it into the garbage. Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel.

"Do you still want it? Young Master?" he whispered tantalizingly in his master's ear. Ciel blushed as he felt Sebastian's breath on his neck, the vanilla scent escaping from his butler's mouth.

"Yes" Ciel said without thinking, without realizing how close they were. All he could think of having right then was candy.

"As you wish, My Lord" he said softly, holding his master's chin up and closing the distance between their lips. Ciel's eyes widened at the impact and he almost pulled back. Only almost. The taste of candy on his butler's lips was alluring. If his lips tasted this good, then he wondered how his tongue did, after all it must have absorbed more of this sweetness. Sebastian's burning lips slowly parted from his, his eyes studying his master's eagerness. Ciel wanted more. It was Sebastian's entire fault after all. The demon gave a faint smile, propelling him into another kiss. This time he made his way into his master's mouth. Sebastian's tongue against his was rough, sweet, and hot and it felt good.

Ciel's mind and all thoughts were slowly blanking away, but there was one thing that remained. He would not ever prefer licking candy any other way.


End file.
